1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an ophthalmologic photographing apparatus and an ophthalmologic photographing method.
2. Related Art
An ophthalmologic photographing apparatus that captures a tomographic image of an examinee's eye is known. The ophthalmologic photographing apparatus scans the fundus with measurement light using an optical scanning unit (for example, a galvanometer mirror) to obtain a fundus image. Known examples of such an ophthalmologic photographing apparatus include an apparatus for capturing a fundus tomographic image, such as an optical coherence tomography (OCT) apparatus, and an apparatus for capturing a fundus front image, such as a scanning laser ophthalmoscope (Scanning Laser Ophthalmoscope; SLO) (see JP-A-2008-29467).
When an examiner observes a lesion area using such an ophthalmologic photographing apparatus, the examiner checks the lesion area (portion of interest) in a fundus front image and selects the position (portion) of the lesion area in the fundus front image. For example, when the examiner selects a desired scan line on the fundus front image, the apparatus displays one tomographic image corresponding to the selected scan position.
In the follow up, a tomographic image of the lesion area of the patient's eye is obtained under predetermined photographing conditions. Subsequently, tomographic images of the lesion, area are captured at intervals, and then compared with one another to observe the progress of the lesion.